Vacaciones
by ka13ms
Summary: Todo Ashford parece haber salido de vacaciones. ¿Qué puede hacer Suzaku estando solo en la academia cuando incluso Arthur parece ignorarlo? Seguir la regla numero uno dictada por Lelouch. "No hagas nada estúpido" ¿Lo lograra?


**Vacaciones**

Suzaku estaba… ¿aburrido? ¿Melancólico? ¿Enfermo?

No sabía en realidad como definir su estado actual, lo único que sabía es que había comenzado a sentirse así justo después de que Lelouch le enviara un mensaje diciendo que él y Nunnally saldrían de vacaciones.

No que le molestara que salieran, no, lo que lo deprimía era que el plan inicial había sido que aprovecharían las vacaciones para pasar juntos unos días, claro que no habían contado con que los familiares del pelinegro decidieran llevarse a ambos hermanos en vez de salir solos como habían dicho en un principio.

Apenas y había podido despedirse de Lelouch por medio de un mensaje antes de que este fuera llevado (casi contra su voluntad) fuera de la ciudad.

_-volveré pronto. NO hagas algo estúpido- _había sido el mensaje de despedida que había recibido.

Ese era el inicio de lo que sería un tortuosamente largo fin de semana para Suzaku

Y apenas comenzaba

-Kami-sama me odia…-

* * *

De acuerdo, no quedaba duda ahora.

Definitivamente había hecho algo muy malo

O había asesinado a todos los gatitos del mundo en su vida pasada.

Solo eso explicaba el por qué los dioses se empeñaban en hacerle sentir tan miserable como se sentía en ese momento.

Había comenzado a resignarse al hecho de que no podría ver a Lelouch en varios días y decidirse a pasar las vacaciones siendo el sujeto de prueba de Milly para que por lo menos pasara más rápido el tiempo. Solo para llegar a la entrada del consejo estudiantil y encontrar a la rubia que iba de salida llevando lo que parecía ser una enorme y pesada maleta.

-¿Milly?-

-Lo siento Suzaku- respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa- Mi abuelo y yo pasaremos las vacaciones en Francia, volveremos el lunes, intenta no hacer nada estúpido mientras no está Lelouch ¿de acuerdo?- termino de decir mientras cerraba la cajuela del auto.

-¡Nos vemos!-

Y con esa ahora eran dos las personas que le decían que no hiciera nada estúpido mientras se despedían de él, ¿Qué creían que haría? ¿Quemar la academia?

Bien, aun quedaba Rivals, pasar el fin de semana jugando videojuegos no sonaba tan mal, la motocicleta seguía estacionada en la entrada, lo que significaba que el peli azul no había salido de vacaciones.

No era su plan ideal para esos días, pero al menos así no se le haría tan larga la espera.

Con ánimo renovado se dirigió adentro, solo para encontrar una nota encima de la mesa de la entrada

_Suzaku, iré de regreso a britannia con mi familia por las vacaciones, me dijeron que te quedaras en la academia ¿podrías cuidar mi moto? _

_Nos vemos el lunes._

_Saludos_

_Rivals _

Por lo menos no había dicho…

_P.d. No hagas nada estúpido_

Era bueno que las miradas no pudieran matar a distancia o el autor de la nota ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

si...esto era genial…solo habían pasado 2 horas desde que Lelouch se había ido y ya comenzaba a dudar poder sobrevivir tantos días solo y con su cordura intacta.

…

2 horas…

Volteo a ver su reloj para confirmar que no se había equivocado

2 horas…

¿Solo habían pasado 2 horas?

¡El día se le había hecho eterno y solo habían pasado 2 horas!

-Esto será largo-

-_y apenas está empezando-_

-cállate-

_-estupendo Suzaku, no llevas ni medio día y ya estás hablando solo-_

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar la molesta voz, el podía sobrevivir unos cuantos días solo en la academia ¿verdad?

¡¿Verdad?¡

_-Si tú lo dices-_

Que Merlín lo ayudara…

_-¿Merlín? ¿Tan desesperado estas Suzaku?-_

-Espero que regreses pronto Lelouch-

_-awww extrañas a tu amorcito-_

-Cállate-

**En un avión con destino a *******

-¿todo bien, onii-sama?-

-si Nunnally, no te preocupes-

-Estas preocupado por Suzaku-san-

-Estará bien, solo espero que no haga nada estúpido…-

* * *

Se volvería loco

Se estaba volviendo loco

¿Quien decía que no se había vuelto loco ya?

1 día

Llevaba solo un día con 9 horas y 42 minutos, aunque no es como si llevara la cuenta.

_-Si, si la llevas- _

Y seguía escuchando a esa molesta voz en su cabeza que no paraba de…

_-¿Molesta? Perdón señor "llevo-la-cuenta-hasta-de-los-minutos" No soy molesta_

_-Y en todo caso, seria molestO, te recuerdo que soy tu.-_

-¿Yo?-

_-¿Si?-_

-Cállate-

El castaño sabía que debía encontrar algo que hacer antes de terminar de volverse loco, recién llegaba de regreso de una larga jornada de entrenamiento que Lloyd-san decidió intentar aprovechando que, según sus propias palabras, "estaba más solo que un perro abandonado en medio del bosque"

Lo había hecho probar todas y cada una de las funciones del Lancelot durante casi 11 horas, sin darle siquiera unos minutos para comer algo.

No que se quejara, realmente habría seguido entrenando para así al menos tener algo que hacer, pero una llamada de Cecile-san amenazando a Lloyd por explotarlo en el trabajo basto para que el científico lo sacara del laboratorio.

-Multa del sindicato…yo debería multarlos por no dejarme trabajar en mis creaciones…ni que Suzaku-kun tuviera que hacer de todas formas…- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar mientras le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

Así fue como volvió al punto de partida

Solo.

Sin nada que hacer.

Y con la voz en su cabeza que no dejaba de reírse de él.

-oh vamos Suzaku, algo tienes que encontrar con que entretenerte-

_-De referencia algo que no sea hablar contigo mismo-_

-Voy a ignorarte-

_-Pues en este momento me estás hablando, así que no estás haciendo un buen trabajo-_

El golpe que dio su cabeza contra la pared se habría escuchado hasta el otro lado del campus

_-Si tan solo hubiera alguien más en el campus-_

Tal vez otro golpe lo silenciaria.

_-Oi, antes de que te golpees, podrías ser un adolecente normal y usar internet, genio-_

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Tal vez así se entretendría por un buen rato.

Sin perder más tiempo Suzaku se dirigió a su habitación, prendió su computadora y…

…¿y ahora que hacía?

No era como si pudiera buscar: ¿Qué hacer cuando estas aburrido?

¿O si?

_Resultados de búsqueda: Cerca de 753,000 resultados_

Si, al parecer si podía

La solución a sus problemas parecía venir en forma de lista:

_*Lista de cosas para hacer si estas aburrido_

_*Cosas divertidas para hacer cuando estás solo en casa_

_*__Actividades para hacer en casa cuando estás aburrido_

_*Diviértete solo en casa_

_*Que hacer para no morir de aburrimiento_

Muchas listas

No perdía nada con intentar alguna, después de todo nada podía ser peor que comenzar a pelear consigo mismo.

Y la lista comenzaba:

_Escucha música. _Si tan solo no hubiera escuchado todos los discos que tenía una y otra vez.

_Dibuja._ El dibujaba tan bien como un niño de kínder

_Pide una pizza._ ¿Quién creían que era? ¿una bruja de cabello verde con adicción a la pizza?

_Hazle bromas a tus amigos._ ¿intentaban deprimirlo? ¿Qué parte de SOLO en casa no entendían?

_Ve al cine._

Ok…eso no sonaba tan mal.

-Veamos que películas hay-

* * *

Mala idea

Muy mala idea

Definitivamente muy mala idea

Se encontraba saliendo del cine con una sola idea en la mente:

NO volvería a ir al cine solo

_-que delicado…-_

-cierra la boca-

_-no tengo boca, soy tu mente ¿recuerdas?- _

Volviendo a lo que estaba…

No, en definitiva, nunca volvería a entrar en un cine sin ir acompañado.

La tarde no había comenzado tan mal, después de un rato se decidió por una película, compro sus palomitas y entro a la sala de cine que decía el boleto. Pese a ser vacaciones solo había unas cuantas personas, un pequeño grupo de amigos, una pareja que parecían querer comerse vivo el uno al otro y una señora con su hijo pequeño. Para su suerte, había decidido sentarse justo detrás suyo la pareja que iba a todo menos a ver la función, pateando su asiento cada que buscaban una nueva forma de comerse entre si.

Como si no fuese suficiente y los dioses quisieran molestarlo, la señora y su hijo se habían sentado casi a su lado, con un asiento de distancia, lo cual no amortiguaba los gritos emocionados del pequeño que saltaba de alegría con cada escena haciendo casi imposible que escuchara algunas partes de la película.

Así entre cosa y otra salió del cine, solo, perdiéndose un par de escenas y con una nueva fobia sobre llevar a Lelouch a lugares de mucha altura. (Esto último culpa totalmente de la película)

_-awww pero que llorón-_

_-_No digas nada-

_-alégrate Suzaku sobreviviste el segundo día, ya solo te falta la mitad jajajaja-_

Genial…ahora hasta su yo interior se burlaba de el

_-siempre-_

* * *

Era el inicio del tercer día y pese a todo podía decir que hasta el momento había logrado cumplir con éxito la primera regla de Lelouch.

Se encontraba frente a su computadora de nuevo, tal vez encontraría algo más que hacer en aquella lista. Lo que fuera con tal de sobrevivir los dos días que faltaban

_Mira el techo...nunca sabes que te puedes encontrar._ ¿Se estaba burlando de el? Había hecho eso las dos últimas noches. Lo único que encontró en el techo fueron manchas grandes a las que intento encontrar alguna forma mirándolas fijamente por un par de horas. (su vista aun seguía resentida de eso)

_Pasea a tus mascotas._ Lo haría si Arthur no lo arañara cada que intentaba acercarse a acariciarlo

_Sal a dar una vuelta en bicicleta._ Su bici tenia ambas llantas desinfladas y Rivals se había llevado las llaves de la moto

_Ordena tu cuarto. _Ya lo había hecho…3 veces…

_Aprende algún arte marcial._ El YA sabía artes marciales

_Trata de construir algo con madera y clavos._ Lelouch se lo había prohibido después de casi fracturarse la mano con un martillo cuando intentaba construirle un pequeño librero de madera

_Fíjate cuanto puedes respirar bajo el agua._ Algo le decía que eso entraba en la definición de cosas estúpidas de Lelouch.

_Inventa tu propia comida._ Después de la última vez que había intentado hacerlo, Lelouch le prohibió la entrada a la cocina por un mes y desde entonces no dejaba que estuviera cerca de una estufa por si solo.

_Reproduce tu música al revés_. El resultado le había dado escalofríos…

_Intenta escalar la pared._ ¿eso contaba como algo estúpido? Le preguntaría a Lelouch primero solo para estar seguro.

_Pide otra pizza._ ¿Quién había escrito esa lista? ¿C.C?

_Ponle un nombre a cada escalón de tu escalera y velo pronunciando cada vez que pises ese escalón_. Querían terminar de volverlo loco…

Haz una fogata en tu patio o jardín. Bingo….

_-ejem…-_

Una fogata no era mala idea, podría asar malvaviscos.

_-ejem!-_

Tal vez hasta acamparía en el patio para completar la experiencia

_-¡ejem!-_

-¿Qué?-

_-Olvidas un pequeño detalle- _

-¿de qué hablas?-

_-"Y por ningún motivo se te ocurra acercarte a la cocina o a cualquier cosa con que te puedas quemar, no quiero arriesgarme a que incendies la academia Suzaku"-_

Cierto, casi olvidaba eso.

A la lista solo le quedaban dos opciones mas y era solo la mitad del tercer día.

Ve alguna película de terror. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

.

.

.

Aparentemente quedar traumado…

_-¿asustado Suzaku?-_

-no molestes..-

_-oye, yo no fui quien tuvo la brillante idea de ver un maratón de películas de terror-_

-no escuche que te quejaras-

_-con los gritos que dabas ni yo podía escucharme…-_

-no estuvo tan mal-

_-duerme con la luz apagada-_

-cállate-

_Y ese era el final del tercer día_

* * *

Bien, lo había logrado, de alguna rara y retorcida manera había sobrevivido del todo al increíblemente largo fin de semana.

La academia estaba intacta

Arthur seguía vivo

Y su cordura…

_-¿cordura? ¿En verdad aun piensas que te queda un poco de eso?-_

Bueno CASI del todo

Quitando el trauma del cine, la noche de terror, la voz de su cabeza y un par de dedos quemados.

Al final había terminado asando malvaviscos con un encendedor, claro que después de terminar una bolsa entera su estomago no había estado muy contento con él.

Lo importante es que la academia estaba intacta, la moto de Rivals recién lavada, los cuartos aseados y los libros de la biblioteca ordenados.

Si

Definitivamente podría sobrevivir las horas que faltaban

_-aja…-_

-no empieces-

-uy, el niño miedoso anda impaciente-

-no soy ningún niño miedoso-

_-clarooo, porque no atreverse a sacar la cabeza de la cobija aun con la luz encendida es MUY valiente- _

_-pues tú tampoco estabas muy animado-_

_-yo soy tu, genio…-_

Podía golpearse hasta perder el conocimiento

_-ok, ok tu ganas, ¿Por qué no mejor te pones a hacer algo para celebrar el regreso de Lelouch?-_

-Es lo único útil que haz dicho en todo este tiempo-

-Te acabas de decir inútil a ti mismo-

-Cállate-

3 horas

Solo faltaban 3 horas y 24 minutos

_-y ahí vas a contar…-_

_Para que Lelouch volviera a la academia y ya tenía todo Ashford decorado con carteles de "Bienvenido" incluso en el gimnasio_

_-algo estúpido si tienes en cuenta que Lelouch no pisa el gimnasio ni bajo amenaza- _

-¿quieres que empiece a golpearme?-

_-me callo- _

Y seguía la cuenta regresiva.

5 minutos

_-¿No te cansas de contar?-_

Solo 5 minutos y volvería a ver a Lelouch.

_-Solo te falta mover la cola para terminar de parecer perro esperando el regreso de su amo-_

Se encontraba en la entrada de la academia, listo para ver cuando el auto de la familia del pelinegro llegara.

_-Y luego tendrás que perseguir el auto hasta el estacionamiento, genio- _

No haría caso de la voz en su cabeza, faltaba cada vez menos para que dejara de estar solo en la academia. Lo último que necesitaba es que lo encontrar hablando consigo mismo.

3 minutos

_-Si Suzaku, el no despegar la vista de tu reloj desde hace una hora y media definitivamente hará que pase más rápido-_

1 minuto

_-Sabes que no llegara precisamente en el tiempo que dijo ¿verdad?-_

_10 segundos_

_-Me rindo, cuenta lo que quieras-_

_5 segundos _

_-Felicidades Suzaku no te soportas ni tú mismo-_

_2 segundos_

_-¡Olvídalo! ¡Renuncio! Búscate una nueva voz de la cabeza-_

De acuerdo, sabía que Lelouch no llegaría precisamente en el tiempo estimado pero al menos se había librado de la molesta voz.

_beep beep_

El sonido del claxon anunciando la (para él) tan esperada llegada lo hizo saltar.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar el auto y comenzó a seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento

_-justo lo que tu voz había dicho que harías-_

-¿no acababas de renunciar?-

_-soy tu nueva voz de la consciencia-_

-¿en serio?-

_-por supuesto ¿Qué esperabas? No es como si pudiéramos dejar a alguien como tu pasar su vida sin una consciencia-_

-¿Cómo que alguien como yo?-

-¿Suzaku?- la voz de Lelouch lo devolvió a la realidad

Al parecer se había quedado discutiendo consigo mismo más tiempo del que pensaba, a juzgar por la mirada de Lelouch que se debatía en acercarse o preocuparse después de que el castaño se quedara inmóvil y frunciendo el ceño como si discutiera con alguien.

-¿Lelouch?-

-¡Lelouch¡- reacciono lanzándose directamente al oji violeta que ahora lo miraba verdaderamente preocupado

-¿quieres calmarte Suzaku? Pareces perro emocionado-

¿Desde cuándo Lelouch y su cabeza se ponían de acuerdo en algo?

-oh cállate, no vuelvo a dejar que te lleven de vacaciones, me meto en tu maleta o me subo al techo del auto pero la próxima te acompaño-

-¿estás bien Suzaku?- ahora si que empezaba a preocuparse por el ojiverde

-Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo no hice nada estúpido-

El "Si tu lo dices" que escucho no sabía si era de Lelouch o de la nueva voz de su cabeza.

* * *

**¿y bien? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? **

**¿Algo? **

**Un pequeño One-shot que hice por las pasadas vacaciones **

**Mi primer fic ._. **

**Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones n.n**


End file.
